wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Payback 2014
Payback (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on June 1, 2014 at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois It was the second WWE pay-per-view held under the Payback name, the first having been held in 2013 at the same venue. Event summary Brie Bella quits the WWE WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan entered WWE Payback with an impossible decision to make. Or so it seemed. Though the choice of surrendering his illustrious title in order for his wife, Brie Bella, to keep her job, may have been eating away at the titleholder, his worries were alleviated when Brie shocked the WWE Universe Sunday night and quit the career she loves. With Stephanie McMahon gleefully introducing Bryan and Brie to the WWE Universe in Chicago, the submission specialist faced the biggest decision of his career. After some back and forth between Bryan, Brie and Stephanie, one of WWE’s Principal Owners demanded a decision. But that’s when Brie stepped in — and stepped up. As Bryan possibly considered handing over his title, Brie got up in Stephanie’s face and selflessly quit WWE. And the beautiful “Total Divas” star didn’t stop there. She proceeded to viciously slap her former boss right across the face before leading the Chicago fans in a “YES!” chant with her husband — and reigning champion — as Stephanie literally ran out of the arena Big E vs Rusev Since his WWE debut the night after WrestleMania 30 and his subsequent relocation to Moscow, Russia, Rusev has been running roughshod over WWE Superstars and proclaiming his allegiance to Russian President, Vladimir Putin. Former WWE Intercontinental Champion Big E was one Superstar that had enough of The Bulgarian Brute and came to the aid of both patriotic WWE Hall of Famer “Hacksaw” Jim Duggan and Zack Ryder on Memorial Day. With both men waving their respective countries flags in Chicago, the two powerlifting powerhouses were primed for a devastating collision at WWE Payback. Following the opening bell Big E, sporting a new red, white and blue singlet, and Rusev collided in the center of the squared circle. Both men traded huge right hands until Rusev got the upperhand with an impactful German suplex. The former Intercontinental Champion turned the tides on the recently relocated Russian by taking Rusev down in the corner and followed it up with a diving spear through the middle rope to the floor and putting The Bulgarian Brute in his most prone position to date. However, when WWE’s best bench-presser decided that it was time for his Big E splash, Rusev jumped to his feet and showed off his freakish athleticism with a flying savate kick to the head. That’s when Big E heard two words he did not want to hear from The Ravishing Russian, Lana – “Rusev! Crush!” Rusev was happy to oblige Lana, and applied a devastating Accolade to Big E. The former WWE Intercontinental Champion, much like every other Superstar that faced its wrath, was forced to tap out with the world watching. After plowing through Big E – what’s next for the Bulgarian Brute? Paige vs Alicia Fox Going into WWE Payback’s Divas Championship showdown between Paige and Alicia Fox, there was no telling what would happen. Would the unhinged Fox be able to unseat the youngest Divas Champion ever, just as she had defeated her on Raw two weeks earlier? Could the young titleholder continue her memorable title run and stay on top of the Divas division? After weeks of bizarre behavior that left the WWE Universe scratching its collective head, there was no telling what the fiery Fox would do once she arrived at the Allstate Arena for her Divas Championship Match against the “Diva of Tomorrow.” The Foxy Floridian’s odd ringside antics, coupled with her non-title victory over the titleholder on the May 19 edition of Raw – in Paige’s native England, no less – set the stage for a huge Divas duel at the June 1 pay-per-view. Although the No. 1 contender has been soaking up the spotlight heading into Sunday's showdown, the determined Divas Champion has continued her impressive title reign as a fighting champion. After ending AJ Lee’s historic championship run on the April 7 edition of Raw in her WWE debut match and knocking off the imposing Tamina at Extreme Rules 2014, Paige has put on a show inside the squared-circle. Unfortunately for the self-proclaimed “Queen” Alicia, Paige once again exhibited why she should not be underestimated. Fox’s erratic display continued during the match when the embattled Diva at one point began crying, but despite the distractions, Paige outfoxed her adversary. After trading takedowns, the wily Fox seemed to be on the verge of victory, using her size advantage to throw around the British-born beauty. But the champion has made it a habit of overcoming bigger opponents, and massive odds. Just as it seemed Alicia was closing in for the kill, Paige turned the tables on Fox, trapping her fallen opponent in the Scorpion Crosslock. Paige was clearly emotional as the referee awarded her the butterfly-emblazoned title and raised her hand in victory. So was the erratic Fox; though she refrained from dismantling the announcer’s table, but after receiving a post-match heckling from the raucous Chicago crowd, stormed off on the verge of tears. After WWE Payback’s memorable match, what does the future hold for the “Diva of Tomorrow” and her Foxy foe? Results * Singles match: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Big E by submission * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Paige © defeated Alicia Fox by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery PAY14_Photo_267.jpg PAY14_Photo_268.jpg PAY14_Photo_269.jpg PAY14_Photo_270.jpg PAY14_Photo_271.jpg PAY14_Photo_272.jpg PAY14_Photo_273.jpg PAY14_Photo_274.jpg PAY14_Photo_275.jpg PAY14_Photo_276.jpg PAY14_Photo_277.jpg PAY14_Photo_278.jpg PAY14_Photo_279.jpg PAY14_Photo_280.jpg PAY14_Photo_281.jpg PAY14_Photo_282.jpg PAY14_Photo_283.jpg PAY14_Photo_284.jpg PAY14_Photo_285.jpg PAY14_Photo_286.jpg PAY14_Photo_287.jpg PAY14_Photo_288.jpg PAY14_Photo_289.jpg PAY14_Photo_290.jpg PAY14_Photo_291.jpg PAY14_Photo_292.jpg PAY14_Photo_293.jpg PAY14_Photo_294.jpg PAY14_Photo_295.jpg PAY14_Photo_296.jpg PAY14_Photo_297.jpg PAY14_Photo_298.jpg PAY14_Photo_299.jpg PAY14_Photo_300.jpg PAY14_Photo_301.jpg Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Brie Bella Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Paige Category:Alicia Fox Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young